The Beetle & the Spider
by AceLions
Summary: In Every Family has a member they dont talk about even the Juice Family & it isn't Beetlejuice. Can BJ Stop his Evil Brother before something truely evil happens.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beetle and the Spider**

**By. Ace Lions**

**Chapter 1**

**Lydia looked at the hole in the floor after changing back into her normal clothes. She couldn't help but thinking who was in the wrong. Him for his request or her for accepting then going back on the deal. She knew it was of really no matter but the thought still came to her. Unknown to her & everyone in the house, eyes had been watching them all night. The eyes belonged to a being that would reach depths that even Beetlejuice thought would be going to far even he had boundaries but this thing that watched the going-ons that night didn't.**

**Beetlejuice sat in the Neitherworld waiting room putting his thumb in his tiny mouth blowing his head back to its right size like a balloon "whoa lightheaded" he said shaking his head then looked at his number 9,998,383,750,000. "Fuck!" He was never going to get out of there unless he thought of a reason for them to want him out of there. A wicked smile came across his lips then he slowly leaned over letting one rip. The room soon filled with a smell that would burn the hair our of your nose. "Spicy Bug Burrito" He said laughing as the other ghost Hacked & coughed from the smell.**

"**FINE!" Miss Argentina yelled "Nine trillion, nine-hundred ninety-eight billion, three-hundred eighty-three million, seven-hundred fifty thousand, Beetlejuice." The Ghost with the Most stood up " you might want to light a match there babes" he said then walked into Juno's office. "Sit down you pain in the ass" she said as soon as he walked into the room. He sat smirking at her "your just as charming as ever" he told her. "Shut up you idiot you really done it this time." She looked threw papers " You threw two breathers down the stairs" He interrupts her " I dropped one over the railing."**

**She peered at him over the papers "SHUT UP! Not only that you made two others fly threw the roof on a carnival game & tried to make a girl marry you against her will in order to stay in the Livingworld. Do you have any excuse for your actions?" He thought for a moment. " Well the injuries I was doing my job I was asked to get out the breathers so I was. As for the girl she agreed to marry me then got cold feet" He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. She looked at him raising an eye brow "yea well one other little bit of information the Neitherworld Police lost track of your brother" Beetlejuice sat up in his seat some "Donny? He give up the goody two shoes act?"**

**Juno's face got more stern with him "No the other one" This caused Beetlejuice to fall out of his chair & his jaw drop. He scrambled to his feet in a hurry his face would have been pale if it wasn't already "Spider I thought he was Sandworm bait he dose shit I wont even do. What do you expect me to do?" He was finally able to find his seat again. "Its thought he might being going to find you" " What's he going to do kill me again its bad enough the fucker poisoned me!" Juno's look gave him a look like she was calling him a "selfish prick" who knew what Spiderjuice would do to anyone his older Brother even seemed to like at lease selfishness was a good thing in that case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ok here is Chapter two I want to thank my friend rubydesires for her help with the story cuz lets face it I'm not a very good writer. Plus a thanks for her review of the last chapter I do not own Beetlejuice that is copyright Universal Studios & maybe some what Warner Bros. & Tim Burton Nightshade belongs to rubydesires Spiderjuice belongs to me.

Chapter 2

Beetlejuice walked out of the Neitherworld Waiting room and jumped into his car, the Creepy Cruiser, changing into his black and white striped suit to head back to his place.

Back in the Livingworld Lydia walked up to her room after getting home from school. She moved out to the balcony after changing into her street clothes. Looking down, she saw a squirrel in the yard when a yellow and blue striped snake slithered up, grabbing the poor animal & ripped its head off. Then the snake drops it, and slithers off. Lydia covered her mouth in a bit of horror at what she just saw . . . and did she hear the snake snickering evilly at what is had just done?

A few minutes later, Lydia had boxed up the poor squirrel's lifeless body & gave it a funeral.

"What type of snake would kill like that just for the fun of it" she thought to herself "Didn't they only kill for food or protection?"

The Maitlands watched her from the window; they were wondering the same thing she was after she told them what she seen--plus the odd coloring she described. Neither of them had ever heard of a blue and yellow striped snake. Could it be another ghost? They didn't want to say anything to the Deetzes, especially Lydia, until they had proof, so not to put her through again what happened with Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice himself was just getting back to his roadhouse, driving over the bridge, and parking under the right side carport. As he climbed out of his Creepy Cruiser, he couldn't help but think back to the night Spider murdered him. He had left his partner in Crime, Nightshade, to finish up their latest con after getting word his brother wished to talk to him. Spider said he had toned down his ways, wanting to be a conman instead of a psychopathic murderer. That was not to be the case. When he got to the inn the two met and went up to Spider's room for some drinks.

Beetlejuice should have known better but family is family and when you're the oldest you got to help out (which is one reason BJ ran away before meeting Nights in a tavern and teaming up). A few swallows into his ale, he started getting pains in his stomach and throat. "Alexander what did you do?" he had asked, realizing it would be the last thing he'd say in his living life. "What's wrong William viper venom not agree with you? Oh, and don't worry about Emily. I tipped off Blackthorn's men. I'm sure they will take very good care of her."

Then all went black. Next thing he knew, his parents were picking him up from the waiting room to stay with them, he had a new name, and his mom made him take baths, and his dad made him get a job working for Juno. At least Nights was there, after being drown at the hands of Blackthorn and his men. It was a wonder she forgave him for leaving her alone to finish the con he thought up. Beetlejuice shook his head, clearing out the unwanted memories.

"I know what I need: a nice hot slime shower that will clear my head" Beetlejuice said to himself. He walked into his bathroom turning on the shower watching the hot ooze spray from the faucet. "And Nights says I don't bathe." His clothes disappear and he climbs in.

After a few minutes out side Lydia walks back in.

"You did a nice thing Lydia," Adam told her when she walked back in.

She looked to him. "I just don't get it. I never seen anything do that--it was just evil."

Barbra looked to her husband with worried eyes then spoke up. "I don't know Sweetie, there are just some things you can't explain. Maybe it was just one of those weird things. Go up and start your home work I'll bring you up something to eat in a second."

She nodded and hugged her ghostly surrogate parents then headed up to her room.

Barbra looked back to Adam. "What are we going to do if we are right, and it is another ghost"

"We don't have any proof that it is. We just have to wait it out till we know for sure we don't want to cause a panic" Adam told her leaning over kissing his wife's forehead. Then they both looked up the stairs not wanting anything to happen to the young girl.

Beetlejuice decided after his shower to visit Nightshade, but as soon as he showed up she sent him off to go grossery shopping for her. What was he her errand boy? It took him about an hour or two to get everything on her list. "What she doing throwing a party or something?" He packed up the back of his car and headed back to her mansion. Once there, he teleported himself and the grosseries into her kitchen.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Nightshade asked him when she saw him and started looking in the bag.

"Awwww come on Nights, don't you trust me? I even got your favorite eye scream: Beetle Pecan with 5% more beetles."

She eyed him a bit annoyed. "No B, that's your favorite, and where is my change?"

He smirked some "What change?"

All of a sudden he is flipped upside-down floating in midair and starts to be shaken with Nights' money, a couple beetles, a snake, Lydia's wedding ring, and the finger it was on starts to fall from his pockets.

"No change, huh?" She grabs up her money then lets him fall on his head.

He starts to scrabble grabbing the other stuff sticking them back in his pockets. "Thanks for dropping me on my head, not like I had a bad enough day!"

She laughs at him a bit. "Heard you tried marrying a Breather, got eaten by a Sandworm."

BJ smiles thinking of Lydia.

"You like her, don't you?"

He shakes his head at her comment. "Me? No, I don't like anybody. It was all a con to get what I wanted. I was after a peace of ass."

She raises an eye brow and smirks. "I've known you for over 600 years. You're not as mean as you act, B. You care about people. You just like acting like a jerk."

BJ covers her mouth. "Shut up! Ok ok, this stays here. There is something different about her. She gets our kind more then any other breather can. I can't stop thinking about her."

Nights smiles. "Aww, your so cute when your not being selfish."

He growls at her and walks out. He didn't have to take this from her.

Lydia looked at the clock, finishing the chocolate cocoanut chocolate chip cookies Barbara brought her then closes her school book, finished with her home work stacking everything up for school the next day. She started thinking except for the squirrel thing it has been a pretty good week. She had the Maitlands, she made a couple friends, Bertha and Prudence, but there was something still missing that she couldn't put her finger on. But at lease she was happy sometimes, and that's better then never. She went up to the attic where Adam was working on the model of the new Town Hall.

"Hey Mr. Maitland, how is the model coming?" she said smiling when she saw him.

He looked up from his work. "Its coming along really well. You got some great shots. They make it really easy to build it."

She smiles, happy she is appreciated. "I finished my home work, think it will be ok if I go for a walk?"

He looks up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Its fine by me, but ask your parents first."

She frowned a bit. "Fine, I will. Bye Mr. Maitland." She then headed down stairs to her Father's office. "Daddy, I'm going for a walk."

Charles looked at her a bit. "Ok Pumpkin, be back before dark"

"I will, daddy." With that, she rushed down and out of the house. She was making her way toward the bridge when she heard something rustling. Slowly she turned in the direction the sound was coming from and a skinny black cat comes leaping out of the bush grabbing onto her shirt shaking as if it might have a heart attack any moment.

From the bush after the cat, a rabid looking dog bearing sharp yellow teeth walked out. It had clearly been chasing the cat, trying to get it. Lydia looked around and saw a stick. Holding the cat to her, she picked it up. "Stay back, I'm warning you," She told the ugly dog, backing away some, but the thing did not pay her any mind and leapt at her. She swung the stick and BAM! Clocked the dog across the head with it, knocking it back to the ground. She then ran as fast as she could toward her house, still holding the scared cat in her arms.

The dog turned into a man, getting up. He was dressed in a yellow and blue striped suit, blue boots, and bow tie. In addition, a red-orange shirt. He grinned, his yellow teeth showing. "She is going to be more fun then I thought." His voice was deep and dark, almost a growl demonic like. He then vanished after watching her run.

Lydia made it home, slamming the front door quickly behind her, breathing hard. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest and she swallowed a few times. After they both calmed down, the cat rubbed on her purring. It was grateful for her saving it.

Delia walked into the living room. "What do you have there, Lydia?"

Lydia looked down to the cat, then to Delia. "It's a cat, Mother. I saved it from a dog. Think I can keep it?"

Delia looked the poor thing over. "I suppose it's alright as long as it doesn't break anything."

Lydia hugged the poor little cat. "I'll call you Percy." She then walked up to her room to find a place for the new member of the family to sleep.

Back in the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice laid in his coffin shaped bed, not able to sleep. True to what he told Nights, he could not stop thinking of Lydia. Then he started to worry some about two things. "What if I'm going soft? What if Spider saw the wedding and goes after Lydia? Who knew I would care for a Breather?" Ok, so it was three things that were rattling his mind. Then he got an idea. A Neitherworld two-way mirror. Using magic, he could link it with any mirror in the Livingworld. He stole it last week and was going to link it with a mirror in a high school girls locker-room but his gut told him there was something more important he could use it for.

He hung it on his bedroom wall, and using his ghostly powers, linked his two-way mirror with the one in Lydia's bedroom. When he looked through, he saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed, with Percy by her side. "Ok, good, now this stupid feeling can go away, and I can get my dirt nap." He yawned and started to float to his bed when he heard a scream coming from the other side of the mirror--then the evil laughter he knew could only come from Spiderjuice.

**AN: **Thank you for reading Chapter three will be up as soon as I write it. It might only be about three or four Chapters Please Comment & Review let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ok first off I would like to thank rubydesires & Ontarian for their reviews knowing people enjoy your work helps keep you writing. I know many of you was hoping it would be longer then three Chapters but this is the first time I finished a story other then a Short one so as I get better there is a good chance they will get longer. Now without further adieu here is Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

What was he going to do? Should he go help and stop his brother, or not care what happened to a Breather? Wouldn't that feeling he hated having go away if she died.

A couple small flashes and Beetlebad and Angeljuice were on his shoulders.

"You should go help them and stop your Brother," Angeljuice told him.

"Yea but if I go out there without being summoned, I'll only be an inch tall, and Spider can just step on me." He didn't like that thought at all.

Beetlebad just growled, "Why help out? She broke her end of the deal and let you get eaten by a Sandworm"

"True, that did happen and my nails have finally turned from yellow back to their normal blood red, but she is a good kid. I might hurt people, but killing is really too far, right?"

Angeljuice smiled at Beetlejuice's reasoning "Good job Beetlejuice now go out there and stop that monster from doing something you will regret and you might find out why you worry about Lydia so much."

Another scream was heard coming from Lydia. With that, Beetlejuice flicked Beetlebad from his shoulder, sending the little bugger into his bedroom wall, making him disappear with a little splat. Then BJ teleported himself to the Livingworld, appearing an inch high behind a weird vase. As he hid he saw Lydia floating in mid air, spread-eagle as if she was doing jumping jacks and got stuck.

He saw the others bound around the room in chains that gave off an eerie glow. Then he saw him. Spider was walking around everyone, looking them over.

"What can I do? I'm in the Livingworld, but I can't go full juice unless I'm summoned." He looked around and saw the Maitlands. "JACKPOT!" He flew over to Barbara. "Psssst, Babs, over here."

She looked around and saw the tiny little ghost floating in front of her. She glares at him when she sees him. "What do you want?"

He gives her his best look. "I'm here to help. Look, you got to summon me up."

Barbara shook her head. "No. Isn't he causing enough trouble? We don't need you to help him out."

BJ gave her a dirty look. "I said I'm here to help." He looked over at Spider who turned the tip of his finger to a razor and started to cut Lydia's shirt slowly down from the neckline. He then takes his eyes from his brother back to Barbara. "If you don't, Lyds wont be looking back on her first time with fond memories. Know what I mean? Plus, I'm the only one powerful enough to stop him, and I'll go back right after. Now, SOMMUN ME NOW! Please."

Barbara sighed. knowing she had no choice but to trust him. Quietly and quickly, she spoke, "Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!"

Spider was still cutting down the terrified girl's shirt when someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turns around and is plowed in the face with an anvil on a white and black striped arm sending him flying across the room into Dalia's "art".

Beetlejuice walks over to Lydia and pats her on the back. "Stick right there, your going to be ok. I'll handle this." He walks over to his slumped brother. "Give it up, Spider."

The yellow and blue stripe clad ghost slowly started standing, rubbing the back of his head through his blond hair. "Soft as always, Beetlejuice."

BJ growled, "I'm a conman and a prankster. What you do is not fun for anybody."

"Wrong. I have a lot of fun!" Spider growled and lunged at his older brother, both hands turning into blades. Beetlejuice blocked with "hand blades" of his own. The two poltergeists dueled it out. Fire and sparks flew whenever their blades hit, causing the room to light up with the clangs and scrapes. Spider swung at BJ, causing him to jump back, luckily only slicing off his tie.

"Beetlejuice, you always get in the way when I try to get to know your ladies better."

Beetlejuice's head turned red in anger. "Nights and Lyds are not here to be your sex slaves, you sick freak!"

Spider lunged at BJ again, this time sinking both hand blades deep in his chest knocking him to the ground. Once BJ was pinned, Spider begin stabbing him, over and over again.

"I'm going to cut you down to size big brother, then I'll give that little cunt floating over there a night she will never forget."

With that, Beetlejuice kicked Spider off of him, going over to the Maitlands. He grabbed their chains and pulled, spinning them like tops, yanking the chains off them.

Beetlejuice was going to die again before he let that monster do anything to hurt Lydia. Boy, being a hero was strange--he still didn't fully understand why he was doing this, just that he knew Spider goes too far, and he couldn't let it happen. He begins to swing the chains, walking back toward the evil poltergeist. Spider swung his blades again, and BJ caught his arm up in one of the glowing chains, ripping it off right at the shoulder.

The ripping of Spider's flesh and the breaking of his bones were heard in the room. The captives cringed at the sound of the ghost losing his arm. Spider fell to one knee, his remaining hand turning back to normal. With the removal of his arm, his own juice started running low. Beetlejuice gave a somewhat evil smile to the monster on his knees in front of him, swinging the other chain around Spider's other arm ripping, that one off as well.

Spider looked at his older brother, fear in his eyes, knowing all his juice was gone but Beetlejuice still had a full payload. "Beetlejuice, come on, I give up. Have mercy on me. I'll change--Ghouls Honor!" He was hoping BJ would trust him again, but no, he could see in his brother's eyes there was no trust for him, no jokes, nothing that he could use to get out of this.

"You have no honor and neither do I. And while your in pieces, you have no power. Just how I want you while I kick your ass," Beetlejuice told him while unwrapping his brother's arms from the chains, swinging one and bashing Spider across the head with the stump of his own arm, then a bash from the other one knocking him back.

For those who didn't know different would have thought the roles of good and evil were reversed with these two ghosts, seeing as how Spider was on the floor, begging for mercy, and Beetlejuice showing him none, seeming not to hear any of the begging the powerless specter was doing.

Beetlejuice was fed up with this thing he was siblings with. Tired of the murders and rapes it had commented. He grabbed Spider's leg and tore it off. The Maitlands unchained the Deetzes as they all watched Beetlejuice tearing his own brother apart, full of hate and anger. Lydia was still floating in midair, but by this time, the magic holding her there was Beetlejuice's.

Spider laid there with both his arms and legs removed, force to watch as BJ made a knife appear in his hand, shaking his head "no", begging even more, knowing what was in store for him.

Beetlejuice took the knife, making sure it was dull before cutting and ripping Spider's manhood off, then throwing them across the room. "Now, lets see. What now . . . ahh yeah, time to lose your head over this whole mess, Spiderjuice." Spider lifted into the air and his head ripped itself off before both fell to the ground.

"Lets see if you can get back together scattered all over Saturn." Spider disappeared in a glittery light, his many parts reappearing in the farthest reaches of Saturn, the land of the Sandworms. The evil ghoul would never pull himself back together there.

The fire in Beetlejuice's eyes faded as he calmed down. He hadn't planed to destroy Spider so much, but he snapped. He was trying once again to hurt someone BJ cared deeply for. He stopped Spider once, and he made sure he stopped him for good this time.

BJ walked over to Lydia, slowly lowering her to the floor. Then, wrapped his arms around her, kneeling next to her, feeling her shaking. With his arms holding her close to him, she slowly stopped shaking, feeling safe in the arms of her hero. The monster that only a day or two ago tried to force her to marry him, had saved her, her parents, and her surrogate parents.

She slowly looked at him, her eyes still full of tears. "You saved me," she said through her tears.

"What can I say, babes? I've gone soft." With that wording, he turned to a life size plush toy of himself. Lydia couldn't help but giggle in spite of still crying slightly.

After a few minutes, Beetlejuice let her go and stood up. "Ok, ok, I made you a deal, you can send me back now, I need my ugly sleep."

Adam nodded, "Thank you for helping."

Beetlejuice held his arms out like saying stop. "Don't mention it . . . ever."

Adam look confused. "Ok. Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice." With that, BJ disappeared back to the Neitherworld.

Charles helped Lydia stand up. "Come on, Pumpkin, let's take you up to bed. Everything will be ok."

Lydia only nodded. She was cried out. With that and being tired, her eyes burned so much she could no longer have them open. Charles took his daughter up to her room, and helped her into bed, closing the door slightly, leaving it open just enough to hear if she stirred. Even though she was sixteen, after tonight he watched her like she was a little girl again, before slowly going to his and Delia's bedroom.

From his mirror, Beetlejuice watched Lydia sleep that night. She deserved, it after what had happened. He reached out of the mirror, stretching his arm over to her bed, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over her to cover her up. Secretly, the Maitlands watched and smiled.

As he left the mirror, he only left a note on her vanity table. It was sealed in a black envelope that had blood red words written on it: "I'll always be there."

The next morning, rolling over Lydia saw the envelope. She smiled at the words, then opened it, reading the letter. "When you want to hang out and come to my world, read the chant and say my name." Below the note was the chant: Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose ...

**AN: **Ok as fans of both the Movie & Cartoon know this will know start Beetlejuice's & Lydia's love & friendship for each other. And just a little tidbit True Evil never dies so there is a Chance of Spiderjuice's Return Thank you for reading please Review & let me know what you thought of it & if you haven't already go & Read some of rubydesires' stuff she has some really good Beetlejuice stories.


End file.
